mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Kincannon
J. Todd Kincannon, (born June 12, 1981) earned a J.D. from the University of South Carolina School of Law in 2007, where he was a member of the South Carolina Law Review, the Order of the Barristers, and the Moot Court. He also won a variety of appellate advocacy awards during his tenure in law school. Kincannon was briefly held the position of executive director of the South Carolina Republican Party resigning after three months.1 Kincannon has been involved in a variety of high-profile election protests23 in South Carolina, several of which have been appealed to the South Carolina Supreme Court. The most notable of these is Gecy v. Bagwell, 642 S.E.2d 569 (S.C. 2007),45 a protest trial Kincannon presided over. This case was argued before the South Carolina Supreme Court, which unanimously affirmed Kincannon's opinion and order.6 Another notable election protest involving Kincannon was Horton v. Elliott,78 where Kincannon was qualified as an expert witness with respect to election practices and procedures. In Horton v. Elliott, Kincannon offered extensive expert testimony as to the requirements of the Voting Rights Act and the standards for overturning elections in South Carolina.9 Public Statements on Ebolaedit During the Ebola epidemic of 2014, Kincannon made public his belief that all people infected with the disease (including US citizens) should immediately be executed: "The protocol for a positive Ebola test should be immediate humane execution and sanitization of the whole area. That will save lives." 1011 "There's just no other way with Ebola. We need to be napalming villages from the air right now." 1213 "People with Ebola in the US need to be humanely put down immediately"1415 Other Controversiesedit A number of media outlets detailed a range of inflammatory messages he posted to his Twitter account1617 in 2013, which include mocking Florida shooting victim Trayvon Martin18 and saying that transgender people should be placed in a concentration-style camp.11920 He also posted to his Twitter account that it's a shame Michael Prysner, an Iraq war veteran turned anti-war organizer, "didn't come home in a body bag."21 His Twitter account was suspended in late 2013.1622 In early 2014, he created a new Twitter account named "Todd__Kincannon", on which he allegedly made sexist and homophobic statements, many referencing Texas gubernatorial candidate Wendy Davis in defamatory ways.232425 The traditionalist conservative author Rod Dreher highlighted tweets in which Kincannon, identifying himself as a Southern Baptist, labeled Dreher (who is Eastern Orthodox) a "papist" and compared infant baptism to Chinese water torture. 26 He also received backlash for boasting to the father of Sergeant Bowe Bergdahl that he would attempt to convince the attorney general to pursue capital punishment for his son.27 In September, 2014, Kincannon tweeted that football player Ray Rice was justified in beating his fiancé.28 In October of the same year, Kincannon posted a series of tweets advocating the murder of anyone contracting the Ebola virus, and blaming "the people of Africa" for its spread: "They could stop eating each other and learn calculus at any time".29 Category:People from Greenville County, South Carolina Category:Southern Baptists Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:University of South Carolina School of Law alumni Category:South Carolina Republicans